Abrazos
by ppg y yo
Summary: "Cuando tuve la necesidad de abrazarlos… cuando me dio esa necesidad tan inusual… pensé que era sólo porque me encontraba feliz con sus presencias… amigos… siento no ser capaz de verlos…" Koaru fue separada de la peor forma de sus familiares y amigos, ahora camina en soledad buscando algo... ¿Qué pasará si da su último abrazo?


Cuando tuve la necesidad de abrazarlos… cuando me dio esa necesidad tan inusual… pensé que era sólo porque me encontraba feliz con sus presencias… amigos… siento no ser capaz de verlos… Robin, Miyako, Momoko y Mitch… gracias por estar conmigo en todo momento… Sé que hemos crecido y estamos en la preparatoria… pero aún nos comportamos como niños de secundaria cuando nos juntamos…

Nunca pensé que, yo, Koaru Matsubura se encontraría en esta situación de vulnerabilidad… ¿Por qué estoy pensando en mis amigos del alma en lugar de mis familiares? Es sencillo… ellos han muerto… un día regresando a mi casa después de clases… cuando llegué me encontré a tres tipos… eran como de cuarenta años y posiblemente muy fuertes… estaban cubiertos en sangre… miré al suelo y me encontré con los cadáveres de mis padres y hermanos… no recuerdo mucho después de eso… fue hace… ¿dos años, tal vez?, bien… recuerdo haber gritado y llorado… inclusive creo que intenté matarlos… pero ellos eran más fuertes que yo… y ahora, me tienen encerrada aquí… haciendo trabajos indecentes y malos… odio a los clientes… sólo buscan el sexo… y yo, obligadamente… tengo que obedecer… ¡Mierda! ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

¡Sólo puedo aferrarme a mis amigos! ¡Sólo puedo hacer eso porque sé que ellos me ayudaran!... ¿Cierto?... creo que la razón por la que los abracé tanto… es porque esa minúscula sensación de no volver a verlos me atormentaba… antes de llegar a mi casa… en clases… por alguna razón… al despedirme de ellos… lo hice con un abrazo… uno largo y muy cálido… algo raro en mí, porque detestaba los abrazos…

Creo que una parte muy oscura… primitiva y desconfiada de mí… me dice que ellos nunca se arriesgarían por mí… mi mamá siempre me lo repetía… "Los amigos no existen"… personalmente, nunca le creí… porque… a pesar de que ya en varias ocasiones mis "amigos" anteriores me han abandonado o tratado mal… tenía la esperanza de que la amistad verdadera existía… yo quería tener una familia y que a mis amigos más… pero más cercanos… mis hijos les llamaran tíos… ¿Un sueño fantasiosos bonito? Lo es, porque llegaría un momento en el que me separaría de ellos… pero nunca pensé que fuera de este modo…

Por alguna razón… logré escapar… pero por un gran costo… me han disparado dos o tres veces en el estómago… creo yo… porque mi esperanza me dice que puedo vivir si… llego a un hospital… pero como estoy en otra ciudad y desconozco cuál es… dudo mucho poder encontrar un centro de salud…

Me han disparado porque… intenté decirle a uno de los clientes (que resultó ser un policía… uno negligente, a decir verdad) que me habían secuestrado… ¿Lo hice por querer escapar? Sí. Lamentablemente, las cámaras graban todo… e inmediatamente terminé de decirle eso… vino uno de esos hombres que habían entrado a mi casa… y me agarro del brazo para llevarme a otra habitación… tomó un cinturón y me empezó azotar la espalda con esa cosa… hasta que me sangrara la espalda…

Cuando se fue… dejó la puerta abierta… y a pesar de mi dolor… salí… corrí hasta llegar a lo que parecía la puerta de salida… cuando estuve fuera… me vio el mismo hombre y me disparó… ¡Maldición, estaba tan cerca de escapar! Y sólo se fue de nuevo a adentro del lugar… creo que pensó que no viviría para contar acerca del lugar… imbécil… no me iba a quedar tirada en el suelo… y así comenzó mi camino sin fin… intentando encontrar algo o alguien que me pueda ayudar… ayudar… esa palabra me recuerda… a mis amigos… en la preparatoria había un chico llamado Butch… me gustaba pero era muy tímida para si quiera acercarme a él… así que mis amigos me ayudaban y apoyaban para acercármele más… ¡inclusive me daban excusas para ir con él! Nunca le pude hablar… otro cosa por arrepentirme…

Veo mucha gente caminar… a pesar de ser de noche. Ninguno se molesta en ayudarme… no me había dado cuenta d que la gente fuera así de egoísta… saben que estoy herida y ni siquiera se molestan en ayudar… ¡Mierda! Me siento mareada… debe ser por la sangre que perdí… ¿Por qué mi final es simplemente morir sin poder hacer algo al respecto?...

-¿Koaru?...- escuché una voz muy familiar… suena a uno de mis amigos… ya debo alucinar…

-¡Koaru!- exclamó feliz aquella voz… de la nada sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban… hacía mucho que no me abrazaban… no estoy alucinando…

-…¿Miya…ko?- dije sin mucha fuerza… pero creo que es ella… su voz es inconfundible…

-¡koaru, estás herida! ¡debemos llevarte a un hospital!- me dijo ella al verme mis heridas.

-Veo que… por fin te soltaste el cabello…

-¡Koaru, no es tiempo para eso!- dijo para ayudarme a caminar. –Creo que hay un hospital cerca… podemos llegar…

Empezamos a caminar… lentamente… siento que voy a morir en este instante… mi alma está dejando mi cuerpo…

-Miyako… en una casa amarilla… hay chicas igual que yo… que han sido secuestradas… tienes que decirle a la policía…- quizás muera… pero podré hacer que al menos esas chicas no lo hagan…

-Koaru… nunca dejamos de buscarte… nosotros… siempre hemos acosado a la policía para encontrarte… ¡No te voy a dejar morir!- su voz suena muy triste…

-… ¿En serio?...- hago una débil… pero verdadera sonrisa… ellos nunca dejaron de buscarme… creo que sólo me queda energía para realizar una acción más… -Miyako…

-¿S-sí? *sniff*- está llorando… Lo que hago es darle un abrazo… uno muy cálido… me pregunto por qué ya no siento frío… siento como si el dolor… se fuera y quisiera… dormir… en un largo… y bello… sueño…

-…Quiero… abrazarte… quiero abrazar a todos… dales un abrazo… en mi… nombre…- dije para cerrar poco a poco mis cansados ojos…

-¡Lo haré! ¡Pero sería mejor si lo hicieras tú! *sniff* ¡Koaru, tienes que darles tú el abrazo a todos, molestarnos con tú bullying afectivo y ayudarte con Butch! *sniff*¡ todavía falta mucho para que nos dejes!... ¿Koaru? ¿M-me estás escuchando?... ¡¿Por qué estás fría?! ¡¿Por qué dejas caer todo tu peso en mí?! ¡¿Por qué no te mueves?! *sniff* ¡KOARUUU…! ¡NO NOS DEJES CUANDO TE ACABO DE ENCONTRAR! ¿¡QUÉ LE DIRÉ A LOS DEMÁS?!...

-…que quiero… abrazarlos…- fue lo último que dije para dormir en un sueño eterno… un sueño junto a mi familia… la cual, comencé a visualizar… ahora… puedo descansar…

* * *

><p>¡Ola ke ase! Bueno… me sigo preguntando porque mis historias (en su mayoría) son deprimentes ;_; pero Nah, esto se me ocurrió en un momento muy feliz… así que no entiendo como terminé en un drama xD uhm… supongo que mi gusto por los abrazos fue inspiración para todo… extraño (no, la verdad, no) bueno,<p>

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
